Disintegrator roll housings are known in multitudinous designs within the state of the technology, including the spinning units SE7, SE8 and SE9 of a rotor based spinning machine “Autocoro” of W. Schlafhorst AG & Co., 41061 Mönchengladbach, DE. The disintegrator roll housings of these spinning units consist essentially of individual segments, which are placed on a carrier plate. The individual segments, which are set on this carrier plate, thus form the circumferential wall of the distintegrator housing, particularly in the zone between the fiber band feed equipment and the contamination separation opening of the disintegrator roll housing.
This type of construction of a disintegrator roll housing brings with it the disadvantage that, following the entry of the fiber band by a suction condition, which suction extends itself from the housing of the rotor to that of the disintegrator, a large volume of air is pulled in. That air, which is induced particularly in the area of the contamination separation opening, can only be controlled as to quantity by regulation of the suction of the spinning chamber. This apparatus has, however, the general disadvantage that, in reference to the actually required air, excessive air is continually fed into the disintegrator roll housing. The result of this is that the incoming air itself can lead to difficulties within the disintegrator roll housing. Large cross-sectional openings in the area of the air flow entering the disintegrator roll housing do not yield optimal contamination combing-out and removal conditions. Such excess air leads, for example, to entrained particle dissipation, since the air exits from the disintegrator roll housing in an uncontrolled manner and carries with it fibers, which aggregate in the area of the spinning machine. This action results in disturbances in the operation of the machine.
An unpublished application DE 102 24 589.4 describes a disintegrator roll housing, wherein the circumferentially disposed wall of the disintegrator roll housing is formed by an exchangeable insert placed between the contamination separation inlet and the exit opening for fibers. Thereby, it is intended that the contamination removal can be effected and made adaptable to various fibers. The disintegrator roll housings in accord with the state of the technology have the disadvantage that the contamination separation can vary as to quantity, however, the known inserts are not designed to bring about a conformation of the disintegrator roll housings to the varying loads. The result of this is that the known disintegrator roll housings cannot be made to suit different fiber materials and other spinning conditions. Further, with the conventional segments, the zone of the contamination separation is not designed, so that the disintegrator rolls are covered, particularly about their edges. Moreover, the size of the contamination separation openings can be changed only insufficiently to meet optimal requirements, and especially the location of the openings in relation to the fiber feed (feed opening in the disintegrator roll housing) cannot be altered.